Confesión
by Supermassive Starlight
Summary: Porque, en serio, ¿Stan gay? ¿Qué pasó con los sentimientos del joven hacia Wendy? Además, él tenía catorce, a esa edad es fácil estar confundido acerca de esos temas, ¿no? One-shot para Kobw.


Click. Click. Click.

Randy Marsh no dejaba de apretar el botón del control remoto buscando algún canal digno de ver. Su esposa había salido, Stan estaba encerrado en su pieza esperando a Kyle y Shelley estaba llamando a alguien, ¿qué más podía hacer? Si iba donde Shelley, la joven lo echaría de su habitación por interrumpir la conversación, y si veía a Stan, el otro no sabría bien de que hablarle. Después de todo, siempre que los dos lograban tener una conversación, era acerca de los desastres que ocurrían en la ciudad gracias a sus acciones o las de otros. Lo importante no era el que lo causaba, al fin, siempre terminaban pasando cosas raras en South Park.

El crujir de la escalera acompañó los pasos de Shelley, quién había bajado corriendo. La chica se paró frente a su padre, tapando la vista hacia el televisor que ya había parado en un canal, mostrando a Terrance y Philip haciendo chistes ya viejos.

—Papá, Stan está llorando— se quejó enojada —. Ya le dije al puto emo que se callara, pero no me hace caso. ¡Haz algo!

—Hija, no trates a tu hermano así—respondió su padre con un bostezo —. Voy a ver que le pasa.

El hombre subió las escaleras y llegó hasta el cuarto de su hijo, tocó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta, entró. Entre los pósters descoloridos y el desorden, Stan estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo un papel y con los audífonos puestos. Tan pronto el chico lo vio, guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y pausó la música para poder mirar a Randy asustado.

—Papá, no te había escuchado—musitó, ronco —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tu hermana me dijo que estabas llorando y quería que hiciera algo con eso—explicó Randy, sentándose con su hijo —. ¿Me vas a decir por qué?

—Eh, no creo que quieras saber…

—Stan, si estoy aquí es por que me preocupas, dime.

—No, es en serio, no querrás saber.

—Pero Stan—suplicó su padre, de manera infantil —. Dime, por favor.

Lanzando una última mirada insegura al mayor, Stan respondió mientras las lágrimas volvían a mojar sus mejillas,

—Papá, Kyle es gay por mí. Y mierda… yo también lo soy y tenía que decírtelo. No sabía como hacerlo y contarte, ¿okey?

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre los dos, Randy seguía incrédulo ante la noticia. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer un adulto responsable en esta situación y que se suponía que tenía que hacer él, un padre idiota, en esto? Porque, en serio, ¿Stan gay? ¿Qué pasó con los sentimientos del joven hacia Wendy? Además, él tenía catorce, a esa edad es fácil estar confundido acerca de esos temas, ¿no? No era que tuviera problemas con Kyle; de hecho, era todo lo contrario, el pelirrojo era como su tercer hijo. Pero aún así…

—Hijo... creo que hoy no es el día de los inocentes—dijo nervioso —. ¿No has podido comprarte un calendario?

El menor, algo enojado, sacó el papel arrugado de su bolsillo y comenzó a desdoblarlo.

—No es una broma. — Señaló el papel que tenía cálculos por todo lugar —.

Atrás se veía la letra de su amigo, quién ponía un "Te amo Stan" a lo largo del papel. Era verdad. No era ninguna broma estúpida.

—¿Los padres de Kyle saben algo de todo este asunto?—preguntó Randy incómodo — ¿Les va a decir él?

En ese momento, el timbre de la casa sonó, interrumpiéndolos.

—¡Stan, tu novio llegó!—gritó su hermana desde la pieza de al lado —¡Anda a abrirle, pendejo!

Dejando a su padre solo, Stan bajó corriendo, dejando a su padre absorto en sus pensamientos. ¿Lo que acababa de pasar era verdad? ¿Por qué se tenía que dar cuenta ahora de todo esto? Mientras pensaba esto, bajó lentamente los escalones de la casa, para encontrar a los dos jóvenes abrazados en el sofá de la sala. Tan pronto Kyle vio al hombre, soltó a Stan y saludó nervioso:

—¡Hola! E-esto no es lo que pare...

—Kyle, tranquilo, le conté.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, el judío se arregló el ushanka verde que siempre tenía puesto.

—N-no tiene ningún... problema, ¿verdad?— se dirigió al mayor — Digo, su hijo sale con su mejor amigo y todo eso...

Randy , quién caminaba hacia la cocina, asintió en silencio, con una sonrisa calma. Al final, todo era cosa de acostumbrarse, ¿no?

—¡Papá, Stan y Kyle están besuqueándose en el comedor! —gritó Shelley, histérica — ¡Haz algo antes de que los mande al carajo!

...Quizás no sería tan fácil como Randy lo pensó.

* * *

**Con esto perdí mi virginidad ficker con South Park(?) Hace tiempo que quería hacer un Style, y después de mucho, lo hice :3 Pero el experimento de poner a Randy entre medio me quedó algo mierdoso e-é Ademas de una referencia a Hetalia bien penca 77**

**Con cariño, para Kobw (PopcornD123) :3**


End file.
